If I just lay here
by Leyton-equals-TrueLoveAlways
Summary: They lay on the bed, tangled in each others arms and wondered how they’d gotten here. It had been a bumpy road, a very bumpy road, filled with pot-holes and wrong turns. It hadn’t been an easy ride, but then again, what love story ever was. Leyton oneshot


Snow Patrol lyrics Chasing Cars

_If I Lay Here?  
If I Just Lay Here?  
Would You Lie With Me And Just Forget The World?  
_

They lay on the bed, naked, tangled in each others arms and wondered how they'd gotten here. It had been a bumpy road, a very bumpy road, filled with potholes and wrong turns. It hadn't been an easy ride, but then again, what love story ever was.

They were in the very same room that brought back so many memories, both good and bad, and they just held each other. In that moment they didn't care about the past and they didn't worry about the future, they just lay there in the present together, as if that's all that mattered, because in reality, that is all that mattered.

They didn't need their careers, their possessions, even their friends to a point, because they had each other and for the first time in a very long time everything felt right. Pinks were pinker, blues were bluer and their world finally felt whole again.

_I Don't Quite Know  
How To Say  
How I Feel_

He looked down at the girl in his arms, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head while never letting go. In a weird little way he somehow felt if he loosened his hold on her, she'd slip away again. He'd wake up to realize this was all a dream and if he knew one thing it was that that would surely kill him. He hadn't been the man she deserved, he knew that. He had been a shell of a man without her and he had treated her horribly… yet she still came. He didn't deserve her.

_  
Those Three Words  
Are Said Too Much  
They're Not Enough  
_

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear while pulling her body closer to him. Her eyes shot up to meet his, unsure if she was hearing things or not. He stared into those amazing emerald eyes that haunted him for the last three years and he knew he had to do this.

In order for them to have any real chance, this had to be done. He moved so his elbows were under him and he faced her. "I'm so sorry Peyton. I don't deserve you… this… us…"

"Luke…" she began but he smiled sadly and gently placed a finger over her lips.

"Let me say this ok? I never should have gone ahead with the wedding, God there wasn't even meant to be a proposal!" he sighed, falling back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Wh… what?" Peyton was speechless. What did he mean, 'not meant to be a proposal'?

Suddenly his eyes shot up to meet hers as he realized what he had just said. He hadn't meant to say it so bluntly. He meant to work up to telling her that. _Oops!_

"Peyton, I… we… it was a mistake. A stupid mistake I never should have gone along with." As he watched her eyes searched his for answers, he sighed and continued. "I…I never meant to ask her to marry me Peyton!" he saw her eyes bulge in shock but before she could respond, he continued. "It was that night, the night we kissed" he paused and looked at her knowingly. "I came home and I was so confused. All these feelings I had tried so hard to bury came rushing back to me and I didn't know what to do with them. So I came home and…"

"And what Lucas?"

He took a deep breath and continued. This was difficult but she deserved the truth.

"I came home and opened my 'sock drawer'" he smiled as he did the inverted commas gesture with his hand. Now she was totally lost and he couldn't help but flush as he continued. "I'm sure Brooke told you about my Peyton box in high school" he signed in embarrassment. She nodded but still didn't get it. "Well now it's a drawer" he muttered while covering his face with his hands.

She smiled thinking how incredibly cute he was when he was embarrassed, but now she was intrigued. "Go on Luke"

"Well after we kissed, I was so confused. Nothing so wrong had never felt so right before" he sighed, "so I came home and looked at it, hoping for a sign".

"It's okay Luke, you chose Lindsey. I understand" she sighed, looking away, hoping he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes.

"Hey" he said but she refused to look at him so he gently placed his hand under her chin, turning her to face him. "Hey" he smiled sadly, seeing the tears form in her eyes. "Are you going to let me finish or are you just going to make up your own story" he smiled, but it didn't quiet reach his eyes.

She nodded hesitantly and he took her hand in his, kissing it before he continued.

"I came home and looked at that ring and thought about us and how it all went wrong. But then Lindsey came home and saw me with the ring. She was leaving and it almost… almost felt like I was loosing you all over again. But this time it was different. When she saw the ring she was happy, she wanted a future with me, she said she believed in me…"

"I always believed in you!" she whispered.

"I know that now Peyton, but back then I only saw what I wanted to see. The way she looked at that ring… I saw she wanted me, everything with me, and it felt good. So I went along with it. It was all so easy with her. The wedding just fell into place; there was no drama or problems. It was just easy."

She looked at him like he'd just broken her heart all over again. "So it was easy for you to hurt me like that, to kiss me and make me believe there was hope, only to snatch it all away again and torture me?? If it was that easy why didn't you just call her?" she asked before turning her body away from him.

"Hey… heyyy Peyton, look at me" he pleaded but she wouldn't so he got up and walked around the bed to sit in front of her, facing her. "You'll never know how much that killed me. I loved you, I love you, but back then I thought we had no chances left. The only way I could deal with it was to bury my emotions further and further until I didn't recognize myself anymore"

"You weren't the only one who didn't recognize you" she smirked sadly and he laughed in spite of himself. He deserved that.

"I never meant to hurt you Peyton. I know I did, badly and I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you if you'll let me"

"Promise?" she smiled hesitantly.

"Always" he smiled, sitting in beside her and pulling her into his arms.

"And foreverrrrrrrrrr" she laughed into the crook of his neck and he smiled too, while kissing her head affectionately. He pulled her closer, before scooting down the bed, so they were laying, with Peyton lying on his chest, their legs tangled together.

_If I Lay Here?  
If I Just Lay Here?  
Would You Lie With Me And Just Forget The World?  
_

"True love always right?" he smiled pulling back to face her.

She just stared up at him and smiled. This was it, this was all she wanted. She could stay here with him forever. She said nothing, just placed her head on his chest, holding him close, enjoying the steady rhythm of his heart beating against his chest.

_  
Forget What We're Told  
Before We Get Too Old  
Show Me A Garden That's Bursting Into Life_

Let's Waste Time  
Chasing Cars  
Around Our Heads  


They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before he decided to speak again. "You know I've never known anyone with such beauty, patience and grace Peyton. It's one of the things I love about you. After all I put you through, your still here"

She turned her head to face him, an arm resting on his chest. "Because there's no where else I'd rather be"

_  
I Need Your Grace  
To Remind Me  
To Find My Own  
_

"Teach me that" he whispered with a smile.

She tilted her head and looked at him curiously, "what?"

"Teach me how to have grace and patience, because we both know I don't have it" he smiled.

"Well we can't all have everything babe" she smirked before kissing his nose.

_  
If I Lay Here?  
If I Just Lay Here?  
Would You Lie With Me And Just Forget The World?_

Forget What We're Told  
Before We Get Too Old  
Show Me A Garden That's Bursting Into Life  


Time passed and neither one said anything, but Lucas had one thing left to get off his chest before he could rest easy. All of this felt so good, so right, but there was one last thing left, before it was perfect.

She woke to his naked body rooting around for something across the room. "Nice ass" she smirked before switching on the light.

He smiled finally finding what he was looking for.

"What you got there then baby?" she smiled, while sitting up in the bed, pulling the sheets covering her naked body, with her.

"You sure you want to know?" he grinned.

"Hand it over dude" she smiled, placing her hands out in front of her, in turn allowing the sheet to slip down her body, causing Lucas to loose concentration for a while. "Babe? Wakey wakey." She laughed waving a hand in front of his face._  
_

"Can I help it if my girlfriend's the most mesmerizing girl in the world?"

"Cheesy" she laughed and playfully rolled her eyes.

"You know you love it really?"

"So what if I do?" she shrugged. "Anyway what you got there then?"

He smiled and moved to kneel on the floor beside the bed.

She gasped as he pulled out a simple diamond ring, with one stone that looked very familiar.

"I know you think this has all been spur of the moment… but I've been thinking about this for weeks, well years actually buts who's counting" he laughed. "I called your dad last week and told him my plan and ask for his blessing. He had one condition. I use your moms ring. So Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I have loved you from the minute I saw you, I think I've always loved you, so will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

She smiled at him blankly for a minute before jumping into his arms, sending them both thumbing to the floor, kissing.

"I take that as a yes then" he laughed breathlessly.

"Yes baby yes, you don't even have to ask" she smiled before pulling him closer and kissing him passionately again.

_All That I Am  
All That I Ever Was  
Is Here In Your Perfect Eyes, They're All I Can See  
_

That night they made love all night long, until all they had the energy to do was sleep.

_  
I Don't Know Where  
Confused About How As Well  
Just Know That These Things Will Never Change For Us At All  
_

They spent the rest of that week in Vegas, in their hotel room, making up for lost time and getting to know each other all over again. Two months after they returned, they married with a small ceremony on the beach, surrounded by a hand full of their closest family and friends. It was intimate and low key, because all that mattered was the two of them, vowing to love each other forever, and not having a doubt in the world. That day the two broody blondes got their happily ever after, and 9 months after their return trip to that now infamous hotel room in Vegas for their honeymoon, two became three.

They lay that night, in the hospital bed, exhausted and weary, holding onto each other just like they had done every night since their reunion, but this time one thing was different. Wrapped safely in-between the two of them lay the ultimate symbol of their love for each other. That night they welcomed Keith Lawrence Sawyer Scott into the world and just like his mother, that baby gave Lucas the feeling of being whole and complete. They lay there that night and slept the most peaceful sleep with their own little miracle safely tucked up between them and they forgot about the rest of the world because all that mattered were right there in that bed.

_  
If I Lay Here?  
If I Just Lay Here?  
Would You Lie With Me And Just Forget The World?_

_**A/N Hope you guys like it. Please review. The song is by Snow Patrol called Chasing Cars  
**_


End file.
